Slay Ranma
by Lioconvoy
Summary: Ryoga usealed a demon....and the demon wants to unseal Shabranigdo. To stop this from happening Lina Inverse has chosen champions to battle the minions of this demon. These champions have been given the powerful form of Sailor Senshi?
1. Prologue

Slay Ranma By Lioconvoy

Legal Stuff: For the most part none of the characters are mine; the characters of Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Slayers, and others belong to their respective creators.

Other Stuff from the Author: The idea for this story came to me after reading Carrotglace's "Sailor Ranmoon Vol. 1", and sailor pluto rok's "If Akane was a sailor scout"

Prologue:

Ranma practiced a kata in front of the Furinkan high school waiting for Ryoga to show up. Their fight was supposed to have been a week ago, so by all rights he should finally be showing up soon.

"Remind me to get Ryoga a compass so he can at least show up to his challenges on time." Ranma said this to no in particular; well not really no one in particular, no one at all. People stopped watching his fights with Ryoga due to the collateral damage getting greater and greater after each fight. No one had been hurt so far, but no one wanted to be the first either, even Akane was nowhere in sight.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I NOW!" the words seemed to just roll off his tongue. He was lost again. He was sure he was in Tokyo just yesterday, he saw the Tower, but where was he now. Frustrated by his lack of a sense of direction Ryoga punched a stone pillar that just happen to be near him.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT", the stone pillar he punch shattered and the shards destroyed other stone pillars that were also nearby. Ryoga paused to look at the destruction he had just caused and then continued on his way to Furinkan high. He would punish Ranma for this.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Minutes after Ryoga left the ruined ruins a dark shadow rose from the ground in the center of the destruction. The shadow continued to rise and then take a shape very feminine in nature. The woman shaped shadow made a wide grin and spoke to its self. "Soon Lord Shabranigdo you will walk this earth again"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lina Inverse sat on a bar stool staring at her drink. She had felt it. Some fool had released Moregan; this was just what she needed, then again it was for this reason she was immortal in the first place. It had become her eternal charge to prevent the dark lord from being resurrected or destroy him if he was already amongst the living.

"Would you like me to top off your drink?" The bar tender said looking down at the black cat. He had to be drunk himself because cats don't talk, or drink for that matter. Whatever was causing the hallucination had to be pretty good stuff because this cat had been a regular customer for quite some time now. She never paid for her drinks but how would one expect a hallucination to. As long as no one sent him to a crazy home he'd be happy to serve the cat whatever she wanted.

"Yes please." Lina replied to the Bar Tender.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma returned to the Tendo home late and annoyed that Ryoga never showed.

"You didn't hurt Ryoga too badly did you?" Akane asked turning off the television.

Taking off his slipper before entering crossing the threshold Ranma sighed. "Nah, he didn't even show. I guess he got a little more lost than usual."

"Actually Saotome I believe he's somewhere in England." Nabiki said coming down the steps.

"What makes ya think that?" Ranma spoke on his way to the kitchen. "Hey did Kasumi leave anything for me to eat."

"She tried to, your father found it though. Ryoga's in England?" Akane watched Nabiki turn the Television back on. Then her sister changed the channel to one that was showing the news. Unfortunately the report was in English and so she couldn't understand much of it. "What are they saying?"

"Someone destroyed Stone Hedge and there are reports of a young Japanese man leaving the scene and disappearing. They said the guy was carrying an umbrella and saying it was fault of some person named Ranma, just like Ryoga to blame me for one of his own screw ups" Ranma left the kitchen empty handed. He would have to go without dinner tonight thanks to his pop. Tomorrow when they sparred he was going to teach his old man a lesson.

"Henge, Saotome, Stone Henge, you're fluent in English?" Nabiki looked at Ranma curiously. His grades were terrible in all subjects which actually included English.

"Yeah, well everyone doesn't speak Japanese so traveling with Pops I had to learn it. My English ain't perfect though." Ranma replied looking at the television. "Man, it looks like Ryoga really trashed that place."

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-Why is the beautiful Lina Inverse a cat? Who is Moregan? What does this story have to do with Sailor Moon? These questions and more will be answered in chapter one of Slay Ranma. (Maybe)

-This is my first story on fanfiction(dot)net there should be no spelling errors, but my grammar is not the best. If anyone wants to volunteer I could use some pre-readers.

Update: 24-08-08

-Changed the page break, and corrected the spelling of Furinkan.


	2. Ch1: Choosing your allies

Slay Ranma by Lioconvoy

Legal Stuff: For the most part none of the characters are mine; the characters of Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Slayers, and others belong to their respective creators.

Other Stuff from the Author: The idea for this story came to me after reading Carrotglace's "Sailor Ranmoon Vol. 1", and sailor pluto rok's "If Akane was a sailor scout"

Chapter One: Choosing your allies.

It was obvious she needed to think. Lina walked down the streets of Nerima wondering what she could do about Moregan, a cat by itself can't stop a demon. Thoughts of why she was an immortal cat in the first place started distracting her.

It was decided after some fool had awoken another piece of Shabranigdo that a Sorcerer or Sorceress would need to remain alive to stop Shabranigdo if he ever again was brought back. Since over time information passed down eventually gets lost no matter how hard one tries, it was decide that the sealed Scroll of Bob would be used to give the chosen one immortality.

Lina paused a moment from here trip down memory lane and she giggled as best a cat could. Back then Bob was such an odd name but nowadays it was so common place that if the ancient scroll ever did reappear people would probably laugh it off as a practical joke. It was just as well Bob's immortality spell was not something to play around with.

Back down memory lane, Lina remembered all the Sorcerers and Sorceress gathered that day to cast that spell. She had honestly hoped Naga wouldn't show up, but even she was there. When the spell was cast all the magicians spoke as one, except for Sylphiel. She just had to get tongue tied and messed up the spell. Instead of being forever the beautiful sorceress, Lina was stuck forever a cat. At least she still had her magic and she could talk, but being a cat though meant she couldn't do her job herself. She would always need help.

And that was her current problem. Who would she get to help her? With Sylphiel still fresh in her mind she decided to head to the Tendo Dojo and watch Sylphiel's descendent get himself into trouble again. That always helped her relax.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Moregan sat upon a throne of bones within the hidden temple of her Lord Shabranigdo. In order to free her master she would need more power, but in this day and age there were no longer any items that could increase her powers like the philosopher's stone. What could she do to gain more power? With a wave of her hand four creatures appeared in front of her.

"You have summoned us daughter of darkness" spoke the first creature, a serpent man who carried a large broad sword over his shoulder.

"Has the time come to release our dark lord?" asked the second creature, a large red birdman with an aura of flames about him.

"Yes Gronad, Nepohix, the time has come to awaken our master. However we will need more power." Moregan replied and then turned to the other two creatures.

"I see no reason why you should lead us." replied the third creature a Man-Tiger leaning against the air.

"Riteg Tiweh, it was Moregan who released us from our prisons in this temple, and it is our duty as is hers to release the Master. Not for nothing is she called the Daughter of Darkness, her power is greater than even our own, we will follow her. As for you request mistress, humans have a great deal of power within them. I believe that we can take this power and use it to free our lord." spoke the fourth creature that looked much like an old man with long grey hair, but with a green skin and a turtle shell upon his back.

"Humans with great power Rutelt? Surely you jest" Moregan looked to the fourth creature awaiting an explanation.

"No, I do not, their life energy is powerful indeed. It can be captured and used to free our Lord" Rutelt said looking to the others for support.

"He is right the life energy of the human has power to it, but harvesting enough to free the master will take time." Nepohix spoke out looking toward Moregan hoping to gain her favor.

"Very well. Nepohix I leave this to you. Rutelt, I need you to research the seal on our Lord."

"What about Riteg Tiweh, and myself great daughter?" Gronad bowed.

"Wait. You may do as you like, however be ready to serve when the time comes." Moregan smiled. Her master would be free soon.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As usual Ranma was fighting with Akane. Lina chuckled; Ranma was always getting himself into trouble. If it wasn't with Akane it was with one of his other foes, and he had allot of them. Just why everyone disliked him she couldn't figure out, it must be from his father's side of the family. Sylphiel never had many enemies.

Today he got Akane mad at him by picking on Sailor Moon. Well she for one agreed with Ranma, it was a stupid show. Girls in short skirt battling demons, stupid cute cat mascot, a useless guy who did nothing but shout encouragement. What did people like about that show?

Hmm, that gave Lina an idea. Watching Ranma suffer was fun, but making him suffer was so much more so. As much as Ranma disliked Sailor Moon, having him live it should be rather painful for him.

Quickly the black cat ran to an empty lot and started drawing out a pentagram on the ground. Three lights arose from the pentagram and started flying off seeking their intended targets.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Akane walked into the kitchen; maybe she could get her sister to give her some more cooking lessons today. Unnoticed by her an orb of white light hit her back and then sank into her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma was still flying though the air, although not of Akane's power but his own. He had seen Herb do it but until he caught an episode of a show called Dragon Ball Z, he never could figure it out. Still this was a secret he wanted to keep to himself so he only used the technique after Akane sent him into LEO.

He wanted to try some of the other things from Dragon Ball, but weighted clothing was expensive and it wasn't as if he could go everywhere carrying his pack. Ryoga's answer to this problem was always carrying around his umbrella. Through his many fights with Ryoga he noticed it had steadily gotten heavier. It was a quick shift of ki to his arms that allowed him to continue to be able to carry it himself, but Ryoga had pure brute strength. If he ever learned how to do more with his ki then the just the Shishi Höködan, then Ranma would be in some serious trouble.

Thinking on trouble, a blue orb of light seemed to be following him. Trying to dodge it Ranma zigged and zagged but the orb copied each movement. Eventfully it caught up with him going into his left leg as he tried turning.

With his focus turned from controlling his ki to what the orb might have done or might still do Ranma went crashing down into the roof of the Kuno residence.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Where ever it was he was now, it was in Japan at least. He never saw any decrepit old monks of this sort anywhere else. This particular monk was named Sakuranbou, and kept telling Ryoga not to turn down certain streets because they would lead to danger. Not listening to the monk he turned down every sing street where this was mentioned.

Turning down one street he saw a very cute blonde hair girl, she sorta looked like Ranma's cursed form, but her chest wasn't as big.

Weather Ryoga noticed or not he didn't seem to care that a red orb of light had just sank into his back.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lina watched the orbs through her mind's eye and was a bit surprised that Ryoga had got in the way of the third orb's target. This could have some interesting side affects since the orb was meant for the blonde hair girl and not Ryoga. The magic would take some time to sink in, but by tomorrow Ryoga would have something new to blame on Ranma.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Nepohix weaved a spell creating a store where there had been an empty lot. Tomorrow this store would open and humans would foolishly give their energy to him freely. Walking inside, he took two wooden dolls and placed them on the ground. These dolls increased in size and appeared to become flesh and blood. Both were female in shape, one with long blonde hair tied in dumpling and the other with short blue hair.

"I shall call the two of you Mon, and Mer. I leave this place in your hands. Do not fail me."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The familiar cry rang out though the Tendo home, but the voice attached wasn't familiar. Ranma got out of bed, since it was about time for his morning sparring match with his father anyway.

Stepping outside to see the source of the scream he noticed a girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the style of clothing he'd normally see Ryoga wearing, but they were loose on her. When she caught sight of him she attacked. "DIE RANMA!"

"Ryoga is that you?" the pigtail boy said dodging the attacks easily. "What happened man? Some Celtic monks curse you for breaking Stone Henge?"

Ryoga backed off for a second trying to think if she destroyed a stone hedge or not.

"You were the one who destroyed Moregan's seal?" Both Ranma and Ryoga looked around for the sources of the voice but didn't see anyone there besides themselves. The rest of the Tendo household was still asleep with the exception of Kasumi in the kitchen. Death threats to Ranma were common enough and easy to sleep though. "You won't find me by looking around. You are hearing my voice in your heads. I believe it best not to show myself to you."

The two looked at each other skeptical at this statement by the voice.

"Why are you in our heads" Ryoga snarled.

Ranma closed his eyes and seemed to see a red hair, flat-chested woman in his mind. "Who are you?"

"I am the great Lina Inverse. Because of the mess your girlfriend here made I have chosen the two of you plus Akane to serve as my champions."

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! I'M NOT EVEN A GIRL!" Ryoga shouted from the top of his lungs. Now it seemed the members of the Tendo home were awaking.

"You are now. When you got in the way of the orb meant for Aino Minako, it gave its power to you. Since that power cannot be used by a man, you have become a woman. I'm sure you noticed the positive side affect to this already. Your Jusenkyo curse is gone as well as the one that caused you to constantly get lost."

As the voice spoke this Ranma saw images in his head. "Wait a second, an orb hit me too. I'm not going to be stuck like Ryoga am I?"

"No, the orb that hit you was meant for you, and I modified it so your curse will allow you to use its power. However whenever you summon the power your curse will activate and you will remain female until the power is no longer needed."

Once again Ryoga attacked Ranma, this time hitting the cursed boy because he was paying more attention to the voice in their heads then to his opponent. Normally Ranma would have gone flying, but he hardly even budged. Then as he opened his eyes a mallet sent him into LEO.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma set down in an empty lot not far from the dojo and sat down crossing his legs and closed his eyes. In his mind he spoke, "You still there Lina?"

"I am. I'm impressed you're capable of activating the link. Your much smarter the you let others give you credit for."

"Un thanks." Again in his mind he could see the flat chested red head talking back at him. "Hey you said you chose Akane too, how come you didn't stop her from malleting me?"

"Because it's funny seeing you sent into low earth orbit. I wish I thought to do that to Gourry, there were many time he deserved it." Lina giggled.

"Thanks allot." Ranma frowned he felt sorry for whoever this Gourry guy was.

"Don't worry Ranma I have plans for straightening out you fiancé, and Ryoga will get more of what's coming to her." A devilish face now appeared on the immortal's image.

"Don't you think Ryoga's suffered enough? I mean you did say he's stuck a girl right?" Not that he wasn't for Ryoga being punished, but despite their conflicts he still wanted to consider him a friend and what could be worse for a man then to lose his manhood.

"Ranma, her selfish act could very well lead to the destruction of this world. By destroying Stone Henge, she released a demon whose sole duty is to release Shabranigdo. What is worse is she blames you for the actions she made. The only thing you should feel responsible about is her Jusenkyo curse. As a martial artist you should have been more aware of your surroundings when you were chasing after your father. What will happen to Ryoga now is her own fault. Do not waste your time feeling sorry for her." Lina looked away. "Go back to the dojo. I will contact you again when the three of you are alone. Moregan has already put plans into action and the three of you will need to put a stop to them."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What happened Ranma? Akane send you further than normal or did you get lost." Nabiki smirked.

"I stopped to talk to someone." Ranma entered the Tendo home and looked around for Ryoga and Akane. His father was playing Shogi with Mr. Tendo and Kasumi was cleaning up breakfast, but he didn't see Akane or Ryoga, maybe they were upstairs.

"If you're looking for Akane, she and Ryoga went to get his things. Apparently whatever you did to turn him into a girl made him as weak as me." Of course she knew it wasn't Ranma's fault. Whatever it was Ryoga had gotten into, he got into it himself. Still it was best to keep Ranma thinking she was the enemy. If he had the slightest idea that he was growing on her he might not cave in as easily to her schemes and that would be a problem.

"Thanks Nabiki, I guess they can't be too far then." Ranma said as headed out after them.

"Not too far, with Ryoga's sense of direction?" Nabiki puzzled, his stuff could be in France for all they knew.

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-Finally got a plan to follow with this story, however the chapter may end up shorter then my other stories because it is a bit hard for me to keep it flowing.

-Rowan Seven: It's not too clear on where Ranma traveled with his Pop and other fanfics have them going as far as England, I'm not saying where he's been, but he has learned English out of necessity.

-sunamee: Lina is Lina, she will fill the role of Luna, but she's still Lina.

Update:

- 24-08-08; Minor corrections and I fixed Ryoga's eye color.


	3. Ch2: Meeting the family

Slay Ranma by Lioconvoy

Legal Stuff: For the most part none of the characters are mine; the characters of Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Slayers, and others belong to their respective creators.

Other Stuff from the Author: The idea for this story came to me after reading Carrotglace's "Sailor Ranmoon Vol. 1", and sailor pluto rok's "If Akane was a sailor scout"

Chapter Two: Meeting the family

While he was looking for Akane and Ryoga, Ranma's mind was focused on what was going to happen to Ryoga now. Lina said his transformation was permanent. Many times he had wondered what he would do if he was ever stuck female. What would he tell his mother if that happened? Speaking of his mother, it seemed she caught sight of him, and was coming his way. His first instinct was to run, but then again he was in his male form. Maybe it was time to talk to her.

"Excuse my young man, are you busy right now?" Nodoka said eyeing the young man in front of her.

"Am I busy?" After the conclusions of the recent Ryu Kumon incident he thought she go back to asking random young men if they were her son. But she just asked if he was busy?

"Yes, you see my family is getting together for the "Passing of the Sword" ceremony and I'm not quite ready to introduce them to my former son." Nodoka sighed. She was tempted to visit the Tendo home and grab her son turned daughter, but this young man could pass as he son very well. He looked allot like her younger brother, he'd surely fool her parents.

Ranma tilted his head; he wasn't sure what was going on. "Former son?"

Grabbing the young man by the arm Nodoka started dragging him along to her family home. "Yes apparently he had gender re-assignment surgery. His father turned himself into a panda. Genma must have been desperate to escape from a dept. I honestly don't mind it, I just want my child back, but I guess she's too afraid to admit who she is to me. I had hoped she say something when I took in that fake a bit ago, but she's as stubborn as her father."

Ranma's face went blank, what in the world did his mother think of him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ryoga was sure she left her pack in this lot. Like the voice said she didn't get lost anymore.

"Ryoga, are you sure you left your pack here?" Akane asked looking around the empty lot. "I mean there are allot of empty lots in Nerima."

"Yes it was here; look you can tell the grass over there was flattened recently. That's where my tent was last night." Ryoga remember waking up this morning. She had completed packing her tent and putting everything in her pack before she noticed the change. How she missed her chest had extra weight to it was beyond her, only the fact she couldn't lift her pack, let alone her umbrella, allowed her to see past her early morning anger to the transformation.

"Do you think someone took it?" Akane noticed Ryoga wasn't depressed but seemed truly sad. What did Ranma do to her?

"Akane, only Ranma could lift my bag, and you sent him flying in the opposite direction." Did the voice take her bag? She must be aligned with Ranma somehow.

"I told you not to turn down that street. You see, you should have listened."

Ryoga and Akane turned to see an old demented monk.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma had remained silent as he let his mother lead him. He honestly didn't know what to say. Not after what she had been telling him about how she viewed him. She was right that Ranko was her son, but that he had some sort of surgery to become her?

"Here we are the Aino family home. Remember you're Ranma Saotome and you've just came back from a training journey with your father." Nodoka was sure this boy would play the part well. He had the same vacant expression as her husband.

"Aino?" Ranma asked following his mother.

"Yes my maiden name was Aino Nodoka. I'm the middle child of three. I have an older sister Haruna, whose daughter is Minako, and I have a younger brother who my son was named after. Ranma has a son of his own named Kaoru." This information was important for her accomplice to know, so she didn't mind sharing it.

"I was named after your brother?" Ranma mentally hit himself. Maybe she would think he meant that in character. He wasn't sure she should know he really was her son yet. He really wasn't sure how to explain his curse.

"Yes, at the time I had though he was a shining example of what a man should be. I didn't find out about his habit until he started passing it on to his son." As she entered the gate to the estate she caught site of her brother and his son.

Ranma saw two young women dressed as his mother and assumed that these two must be his aunt and her daughter. The older woman had black hair worn down and the same blue eyes as his mother, her daughter had red hair in a braid longer then he wore his. Both women were flat-chested.

"Hello brother, you're looking well." Nodoka smiled.

Ranma proceeded to fall face first into the ground.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Akane and Ryoga were lead by the monk to where he said he had taken Ryoga's belongings. Akane wondered how such a small man could carry so much, but she kept quiet.

Ryoga was used to quiet, but she didn't like it when she actually had company. Now that she was a weak little girl, was this kind of quiet going be normal. With all her strength sapped away, it would be quite some time before she was strong enough to travel, in the mean time what would she do.

"You bandana girl, what is your name?" Sakuranbou said breaking the silence, there were things he needed to discuss with this poor soul, and although he'd prefer to do it in the company of his grandson, it might be best to get it out of the way now.

"Hibiki Ryoga. Why?" Why did this monk need to know her name? What did it matter, once she got her pack she'd go back with Akane to the Tendo Dojo.

"Hmm, that won't do. Ryoga isn't a name for a girl." The monk frowned, and then started thinking of other names that may suit the newly made girl.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"Yes you are, they may not be that big, but they're still very nice." Sakuranbou said this while his face was buried in Ryoga's chest.

Akane watched as Ryoga's face went red with anger. If not for the fact that this pervert knew where her pack was she'd let him die, but since they need him, Akane pulled him off of Ryoga's chest. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"This young woman needs to be reminded what her bad karma has wrought her. If she does not accept it she cannot move on with her life." Although his face was very serious the monk smiled inwardly at just how much his position let him get away with.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma woke up finding himself in an unfamiliar room. Sitting over him was an old woman dressed as his mother. Or at least he hoped it was an old woman. Finally meeting his mother's side of the family was definitely not what he thought it would be.

"Ahh, you're awake. So young man, who are you and please don't bother pretending you're my daughter's son. You're not the first she's drug to a family gathering." The Aino Matriarch looked over the young man over once more. He definitely resembled her own son when he was younger.

"Um, actually... I am Saotome Ranma, but I don't think mom knows that." Ranma still didn't have confirmation on whether this was his grandmother or grandfather, she sounded female, but a voice could be just as deceiving.

Aino Masumi could tell from the look in her possible grandson's eyes that his experience with Ranma left him a bit confused. "I am a woman, if that's what you're trying to figure out. What do you mean your mother doesn't know it's you?"

"She thinks I've had a sex change." So this was his grandmother. Ranma wondered what the rest of his mother's family was like. This was definitely a day to remember already.

"And why does she think that?" Masumi knew her daughter had a bit of an over active imagination, but this fantasy sounded a bit odd. Unless…….but that couldn't be it. How would Genma know about that place, and why would he bring his son there?

"Well me and pop's went to China on a training journey. We went to a place called Jusenkyo and I fell in…"

"The Nyannichuan, well that explains everything. I know about the agreement your parent's made before you and your father left, and I'm more the familiar with my daughter's ability to add one and one to make three. Why did you father take you there of all places?" Masumi frowned. Genma was a bigger idiot then she thought. Making a pledge to raise his son as a man among men, and then bringing him to the one place where his son could lose his manhood. Poor boy must have been scared to death of Nodoka whenever she visited the Tendo dojo. Her daughter had spoken of the tomboy Ranko; but not of her beliefs that the tomboy was her son.

"He found a Chinese pamphlet that described training grounds. Since the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts main focus is mid-air combat, pop decided Jusenkyo be the best place for training. Course since he couldn't read the pamphlet, he didn't know it was of ancient training grounds that were no longer used." Ranma looked at his grandmother curiously, how was it she knew of Jusenkyo. "Um…"

"I know what's on your mind Ranma, and let me start by saying you're lucky to be Nodoka's child and not Haruna's. Otherwise, you'd probably share the same fate I and your grandfather had." The Aino matriarch paused. Her own daughters and son never heard this story. It was a tradition she had no intention of continuing. "For many generations the Aino Family has had a matriarch as head of the family. However in the few cases when no daughters were born to the current matriarch, her son was taken to Jusenkyo at age twelve, and forced to wade in the Nyannichuan. Then the family seal would lock the heir in there cursed state permanently. I had been born a man, but my mother forced me to continue the family tradition. From age twelve to today, I've lived as a woman. My husband and I were childhood friends, after I became a woman; he sought out Jusenkyo to become a man. Kimiko opted to have the seal place on himself as well, if I was to be stuck this way he thought it be unfair to be able to change back. Even after all this time, I wish the seals could be broken so Kimiko and I could end our days in our proper genders."

Ranma just sat there surprised at what he was hearing. During the time he was trapped as a girl by the full body cat tongue, Dr. Tofu mentioned Ranma was fully capable of living out the rest of his days as a woman, even to the point of having children. He never wanted to live that possibility and yet here his grandmother had.

"Don't dwell on it too much Ranma. Come on, they're all waiting for us downstairs." Masumi smiled. Ranma got out of the bed and the two went downstairs.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lina had been following Ryoga, Akane and the priest that had taken Ryoga's backpack. They eventually ended up at a Shinto Shrine. Images of Ryoga in the uniform of a priestess popped into her head. She wondered if she could fix it so Ryoga would stay here instead of at the Tendo's.

"Grandson!" Sakuranbou called out into the shrine.

"Ahh grandfather, who are these young ladies?"

Akane looked at the priest who had just exited the shrine. He was a young man with black hair in a short pony-tail, and purple eyes. Although the purple eyes were odd, altogether he was cute. He was also a bit familiar. Wait, he had been one of Kasumi's friends in High School, what was his name though.

"Miroku the long haired lady is the owner to the backpack and umbrella, and the short haired one is her friend." The monk smiled.

Lina saw something in the smile of the old man that told her she might just be getting her wish. Ryoga as a priestess would make her fit the role she literally walked into better.

"I thought you said the owner of the items we found this morning was a young man?" Miroku walked over to Ryoga and then patted her butt. "I don't see how you could confuse her for a boy."

Ryoga's face went red with anger and she closed her eyes. First the monk planted his face in her chest and now this priest touched her behind. Her backpack was here, she could kill these two now. If they were still standing in front of her that is. As she opened her eyes she noticed Akane had already sent them flying via Mallet Express.

"Let's get your stuff and go home." Akane said this as her mallet disappeared.

"One of these days I'll figure out where you put that."

Akane and Ryoga turned around to see a black cat. Ryoga recognized the voice as Lina Inverse, the one responsible for her current state. "You're a talking cat?"

"Yes, although that I can rightfully blame on Ranma's ancestors. You however have nothing to blame on Ranma anymore since the Jusenkyo curse he gave you is gone." Lina noticed the blank face on Akane as she approached the two.

"Ryoga had a Jusenkyo curse?" As Akane thought about this she remembered that Ryoga always disappeared around cold water, but what was his curse? Then something else hit her. A cat was talking to her. "Your name isn't Luna is it? I am going to be a Sailor Senshi!?"

Ryoga's eyes went wide. Sailor Senshi? He had seen a few episodes cradled in Akane's arms as P-chan. Those were the girls in short skirt with stupid speeches that fought evil. Maybe the only thing Ryoga would ever agree with Ranma on was that the show was idiotic. "You said Ranma, Akane, and I are your champions, we're not going to be Senshi are we?"

"First Akane, I am Lina Inverse. I am an immortal Sorceress whose duty is protect this world from Shabranigdo, a being of great evil power. However my immortality cost me my form so I am trapped as a cat. Ryoga, you three will be Senshi. I could have found another way to bestow powers to my champion's but I like to see Ranma suffer and I thought this would be a good way to accomplish some suffering."

Akane jumped for joy, she was going to be a beautiful sailor suited warrior of love and Justice. Obviously she was going to be Sailor Mercury, out of the names mentioned she was the most intelligent. Then something entered her head. "Ranma's half girl, but why did you choose Ryoga?"

"I didn't mean to, she got in the way of an orb meant for someone else. For now the three of you will do though. I don't want Moregan being able to adapt to her foe." Lina felt something. They were back. "I will speak more about this later."

Ryoga watched the cat take off. She said she like to see Ranma suffer, so why couldn't she fix him so she could pound Ranma. As she was now her blows didn't even phase Ranma one bit. Also why did she make it so Ranma wasn't locked in his curse form? She'd sort this out when she got back to the Tendo's. "Let's get my bag."

"Leaving so soon?"

"You know it's possible I will be able to do something about your predicament. The two of you should stay a bit longer."

The monk and the priest; how the heck did they get back her so quickly. It normally took Ranma forever to return from a mallet trip. "Do you really think you can help Ryoga?"

"Ryoga's curse has been cause by bad Karma. I believe it's possible to reverse it if we improve upon the state of her karma." As Miroku said this he patted Ryoga's behind again. "However, it would be a waste. You're a very cute young lady."

Sakuranbou watched as his grandson was sent flying once more by the short haired girl's mallet. "You know my grandson meant what he said. It wasn't an excuse to fondle your friend."

"I have a feeling he would of done it anyway." If this perverted duo did have a way to turn Ryoga back maybe it was worth listening to them, but Akane was going to keep her mallet out just in case.

"Let's go inside while we wait for my grandson." The monk sighed.

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-Well I got a bit of an idea going so I thought I'd write it out right away. Sorry for the lack of action, I'm not ready for that yet.

-After a bit of research the events of this story take place after Ranma's encounter with Ryu Kumon. Nodoka hadn't found out about Ranma's curse yet.

-Innortal and Emma Iveli: This chapter should have answered that question.

-RubberNeck: Ryoga's transformation is permanent, but it's not a curse. Nodoka's family is descended from Sylphiel and Gourry.

-tatsu: No Happosai in this story, if I do a sequel then where he's been and why he was absent will be explained. Right now I have plans to end the story after Moregan is stopped. I have a few ideas for the sequel that include Happy, but whether or not I get to them is another matter.


	4. Ch3: Cousins

Slay Ranma by Lioconvoy

Legal Stuff: For the most part none of the characters are mine; the characters of Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Slayers, and others belong to their respective creators.

Other Stuff from the Author: The idea for this story came to me after reading Carrotglace's "Sailor Ranmoon Vol. 1", and sailor pluto rok's "If Akane was a sailor scout"

Chapter Three: Cousins

After a boring discussion it was decided that Ryoga, or Hikaru and they were calling her now, would stay with Miroku in hopes that he could restore her true self. Akane left Hikaru; she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Miroku was obviously a terrible pervert; could he really come through for Hikaru?

"Hikaru? What an interesting choice."

Akane looked down to see Lina walking beside her. "The monk had suggested Sakura or Shinobu. Then Miroku suggested Sango, Shiori, or Tsubaki. Ryoga didn't like any of those so I suggested Hikaru."

"I assume you got that name from Magic Knights Rayearth? Wasn't that Hikaru a red head?" Hibiki Hikaru, the name sort of suited Ryoga. Lina wondered if he had already forgotten that she told him he was going to be that way for the rest of his life. Still she wasn't going to tell Akane of this fact. Ryoga was exactly where Lina wanted him. "We need to find Ranma. There's something for the two of you to take care of."

"Really? We're going to get to fight our first monster battle?" Akane couldn't wait. It was obvious to her that she was going to be Sailor Mercury, and Ryoga might be Sailor Mars, so that meant Ranma would be Sailor Moon.

"Actually you are Sailor Moon, and Ranma is Sailor Mercury. Yes, I can read your thoughts."

"Why is Ranma going to be Sailor Mercury, don't you need someone intelligent to fill that role?" Akane pouted. Sure it was cool she'd get to be the leader, but anyone would be a better choice for Sailor Mercury than Ranma, even Kodachi.

"As a matter of fact Ranma is very intelligent. He's just also very lazy. I've been watching him since he was a child; he could do a lot better in school if he applied himself." Lina readied herself for what was to come. She was quite sure Akane was going to bring up more than a few occasions where Ranma proved he couldn't have a brain in his head.

"We're talking about the same Ranma who thought he could beat the Gambling King with his face covered."

"Even the smartest people do stupid things……for example Einstein was kicked out of school and his teachers told him he'd never amount to anything. Ranma's kind of dense when it comes to how the world works, but he does have a keen mind. Underestimate him if you will, but think about this; where does Ranma get his money from? I'm sure you know it's not from his father." The beautiful sorceress grinned. Ranma was very smart about his money despite appearances to the contrary...if he thought about it he probably could have bought the Tendo Dojo back from the Gambling King. Honestly he could be as stingy as Nabiki sometimes.

"My father probably gives it to him. How does where Ranma gets his money have anything to do with him being intelligent?"

"Never mind Akane, let's just find him." One thing was certain; Lina didn't make a mistake choosing Akane to be Sailor Moon.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So you really are Ranma?"

"How many times are you going to ask that question?" After the ceremony Ranma's grandma pulled his mom aside to explain everything to her. Afterwards his mother embraced him in a very tight hug and then the adults sent the three cousins out to get to get to know one another.

"Minako was hoping to possibly get a new boyfriend out of this ceremony." Kaoru said smiling. The first fifteen minutes of their walk had been rather quite, he was grateful when Mina broke the silence. Honestly though, he agreed with his pig-tailed cousin, she didn't need to ask the same question five times.

"I can't believe Aunt Nodoka let me down. She's always been such a good source for guys in the past."

Ranma sighed "Is anyone in this family normal?"

"And you are? You ran in terror when we passed those cats earlier." Rolling his eyes, Kaoru wondered if hypocrites were typical of the Saotome family.

"That's not my fault……my stupid pops threw me into a pit of starving cats when I was ten."

"Really? Where's your father now? I wanna test my new sword." Minako smiled evilly, if she couldn't get a new boyfriend today, slicing something to smithereens would make her feel better.

"Okay since you obviously haven't had a sex change, has your dad turned himself into a panda? Your mother mentioned that to my father once."

"Pops and I have curses. I turn into a girl with cold water and pop turns into a panda." The pig-tailed boy was still trying to figure out why his mother thought he had gotten a sex change…then again, maybe that was Nabiki's fault. She was the one who blabbed that his mother and his cursed form looked identical.

"So if I hurt him, I have to make sure he's human since Pandas are an endangered species."

Ranma looked at Kaoru who shrugged in return. "As much as I think my old man deserves it, I ask you not to slice him up."

Minako pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I'm sure Aunt Nodoka wants to reserve that privilege for herself." As far as Kaoru knew it was quite possible that was what the three Aino siblings were talking about.

"No boys, no slicing. Is there anything we can do for fun?" Minako was bored. Ranma wasn't very open about himself and she had the feeling he wouldn't let them turn him into a girl to go shopping. What did he look like as a girl though?

"Why don't we go to the Tendo dojo and spar? I'd like to see just how good the real Ranma is."

"Can you fight in that?" Although his cousins changed from their formal kimonos before they had gone out, both Kaoru and Minako were wearing skirts. The blonde girl wore a white blouse and orange mini-skirt, and the red haired boy wore a blue sleeveless dress and had a rather cute sky blue back pack over his shoulders. Ranma was seriously having a hard time believing Kaoru was a guy…...

"I have another change of clothes in my bag."

"That would be fine for you and Ranma, but I don't fight hand to hand. I'd get bored."

"Well, Akane has some skill at a sword, you could spar her. You'd probably kick her butt, though." Ranma remembered back to his cheerleading match and Akane fighting Kuno. That was one of the times Ramna unknowingly said he loved her…if he knew it was her beneath the helmet he probably wouldn't of.

"I guess that could be fun"

"Then it's decided, let's go to where Ranma is staying." Kaoru started to march off and then stopped. "Um, Ranma you lead the way."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ryoga sighed as she put on the clothes Miroku gave her. The priest said if she worked here it would help improve her karma and perhaps restore her manhood. In the back of her head what Lina said made her think the pervert was just trying to get help, but what if there was a chance she could go back to being a guy. After Akane's encouragement Ryoga decided to give it a try.

"Hikaru, after you're dressed can you start sweeping the steps?"

"MY NAME IS RYOGA!" Why did Akane have to play along with the old man and his grandson?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Akane wasn't happy with what she was seeing. Ranma was being escorted by two girls. It was bad enough he was always two timing her, but with two girls at once. "Ranma you ……

Minako didn't know who this girl was, but she was coming at her cousin with a mallet and she would not stand for that. In one fluid motion she sliced the mallet's head off, and it landed on her foot. "Owwwwwww"

"Minako are you okay?" Ranma was amazed at the speed in which Minako drew her sword and destroyed Akane's mallet. Although, maybe if she had done it at another angle it might not have landed on her foot.

"Ranma, who's the violent tomboy?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A VIOLENT TOMBOY?" It was bad enough Ranma called her a tomboy, now this stranger was calling her one. Akane's thoughts then quickly went back to her poor mallet. How could the other girl have sliced it like that?

"The violent tomboy is my fiancée Tendo Akane. Akane these are my cousins Aino Minako, and Aino Kaoru."

"Hmp, Ranma, if you were an Aino grandma never approve of her. She's too violent and she hurt my foot."

Kaoru shook his head at the blonde. "Mina, you hurt your own foot. You didn't have to slice the mallet; you could have just blocked the blow with the sword sheathed."

"But I wanted to slice something. Besides, what right did she have to attack Ranma out of the blue?" Minako pouted, maybe she should have just blocked, that mallet weighed a lot and her foot was really hurting. She wouldn't give into the pain though, that would be showing weakness to this girl who was unworthy of her cousin.

"I thought the jerk was two-timing me again!"

"HOW DID YOU COME TO THAT STUPID CONCLUSION? Ranma was just walking with us, talking. Neither of us were standing too close to him and neither of us were hanging on him, not that Ranma would want Kaoru hanging on him. So you see Ranma with girls and he must be cheating on you?" The eldest of the three cousins glared at Akane. Mistaking Kaoru for a girl wasn't a punishable offence, but to assume an Aino male was less then honorable? Such an insult was a reasonable excuse to use the family sword's true form.

This was interesting. Akane and Minako seemed to be sizing each other up. Both their battle auras were blazing. Akane was probably going to get hurt too; however, stepping in to help her might just be the death of him. Before the Passing of the Sword Ceremony Ranma watched Minako take on his mother, aunt, and uncle. Although they softened their blows, he could definitely tell his cousin was probably just as good with a sword as he was with his fist. If she had that level of skill with just a bokken, imagine what she could do with the family sword, before Akane interrupted them Kaoru had just mentioned it had some magic properties.

Kaoru sighed… "Mina, look a cute boy."

"A cute boy? Where?" Minako started looking around for the cute boy her red haired cousin sighted. After not seeing anyone really around, she frowned. "You tricked me!"

The pig tailed martial artist watched as Akane fell face first into the ground. He then bent down and found her unconscious. "Well she's out. Kaoru can you help me put her on my back. I'm going to have to carry her home."

"Mina's scatterbrain can do that to people."

"Don't make Ranma think that! You hit a pressure point while I was distracted!" Minako scowled at her cousin. The cross dresser was always preventing her righteous fury. She sighed as he helped put Akane on Ranma's back, then the three of them continued to the Tendo dojo.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma laid on a bed thinking about the events of the day. First Ryoga showed up stuck as a girl, that was followed by the sorceress talking to them in their heads, then there was his first and last Air Akane trip of the day. After talking with the sorceress again he went home to find Akane and Ryoga had gone out. Following them, he ran into his mother and was taken to meet her side of the family.

Aside from his maternal grandparents they were all weird in one way or another. Encouraged to spend time with his cousins they went to the Tendo dojo meeting Akane along the way. Akane and Mina crossing paths was definitely something to remember.

When they arrived at the dojo he and Kaoru sparred for a bit. His cross dressing cousin equaled him in speed, and his knowledge of pressure points actually made him and even match. Genma kept barking that he shouldn't be having so much trouble with a girl. Once he found out who Kaoru was he disappeared without a trace.

While he and Kaoru sparred Minako clung to Kasumi. In her own words she'd 'never seen a more beautiful or graceful person in her entire life.' When Akane finally woke up the two of them were about to go at it again when his Mother and Minako's arrived. The two women gathered himself and his cousins and took them back to the Aino family home despite the protest of Mr. Tendo.

After dinner and some more conversations he and Kaoru were put up in one guest room while his mother was in another. Honestly he was a bit uncomfortable with the arrangement, but the family home only had the two guest rooms. Not that he tried, but now he could say that he was sure his cousin was a guy.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I can't believe that girl!" Akane said punching her pillow. She had tried to close her eyes and sleep but images of Ranma's blonde cousin filled her head.

"You know you should try to get along with Minako, barring any further interference she will be a Senshi too. Although I had hoped not to make her Venus because that would be a bit to obvious, I just don't think she could fill the role of Jupiter."

Akane noticed the talking cat in the shadow. "Lina!"

"I told you earlier that I found an enemy. I was hoping to have you and Ranma fight them before they deployed too many of their dolls, but you just had to get in that fight with Minako. Still if we hurry, we may be able to stop them before the dolls start drawing energy from their new owners." Lina sighed. She found the doll shop after she left Ryoga and Akane at the shrine and she definitely felt the presence of two Constructs.

"Will we still need Ranma, he's not here."

The black cat frowned. She was around to see Ranma leave and she knew where he was now. After listening to him recap the day's events in his mind, she mentally told him what was up. She then told him what to do and where to go. "I'm aware of that. I've already sent him a telepathic message and he'll meet us there. He may be a little late though. We'll keep Hikaru in reserve this time; I think she needs some more time to get used to her new body. Now transform, just say Moon Prism of Power Make Up."

"I don't get a ….." The youngest Tendo daughter didn't bother finishing her sentence; from the look Lina was giving her she already knew the answer. "Moon Prism of Power Make Up!"

"Good now, follow me"

Akane followed the black cat out her window and down the street. As they were running she was depressed about how plain the transformation was, all that happened was her clothes flashed and were replaced by the Uniform of Sailor Moon. It didn't even look right without the broach.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Um, Kaoru do you have to follow me?" Ranma had thought she successfully escaped the Aino home before transforming as Lina instructed, but apparently her cousin was a light sleeper and saw the whole thing. Somehow the cross-dresser was able to get fully dressed same time that Ranma took to transform too. She was still trying to figure that one out as they ran to where Lina had shown her in her mind.

"I may not have a pretty fuku, but I'm a fighter too, I'm sure I can be of some use. I think it's cool you transformed exactly like Ami in the Anime, and your pigtail even came untied too. So how long have you been a sailor Senshi?"

"Since yesterday, I guess my friend Ryoga unsealed some demon and so a Sorceress decided to make me, Akane, and Minako Senshi. Ryoga got in the way of the power meant for Minako though. Hey how come you're not more surprised?"

Kaoru laughed. Ranma must not have seen where his current clothes came from. "I'm a Sorcerer. It's family tradition; the females of the Aino family learn the sword and males learn magic. My father says it was originally the other way around but after one generation lacked a male heir, things flip-flopped."

"Grandma mentioned the family's gone to ridiculous lengths to keep it from going back." Or at least Ranma assumed that was why she was cursed. "So why do you practice the art if you have magic?"

"My father's always been envious of aunt Nodoka and Haruna. He wanted to be able to do everything they could so he learned the art on his own." Sighing, the Sorcerer started chanting. "Ray Wing!"

Ranma felt herself lift off the ground and she floated alongside her cousin. She could fly under her own power but it was probably best she save her ki for the fight ahead. Hopefully Akane didn't get into too much trouble before they arrived.

-v-v-

Lio's Corner:

-Lina can read any of the Senshi's minds and will often answer things they have thought about.

-Sorry for the time jumps. I think the story would take forever if I explored every little thing that could happen.

-Innortal: I never said Ranma wants to become an orphan.

-Really Bad Fanfiction: It's Moregan( pronounced: Moe Ree gan); yes she is a new character, and yes I'm bad at naming characters.


End file.
